1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool changer for changing tools between a spindle and a tool storage magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of tool changers are provided with a rotary tool strage magazine for indexing a desired tool to the spindle, respectively. Conventionally, a plurality of cylinder-piston mechanisms and gear-cam mechanisms have been used for rotating the magazine, mounting and dismounting tools on or from the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,235 shows one example of the conventional tool changer. In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,235, two piston and cylinder mechanism are used for actuating the magazine in its horizontal and vertical movements, and a gear-cam mechanism is used for effecting the rotational indexing movement of the magazine. And for operating these mechanisms, two motors are provided.
Therefore, the structure of the tool changer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,235 becomes complex and the size thereof becomes large. Moreover, since it is required to operate the above described two motors for effecting the tool changing operation, the number of the operation steps becomes increased, and accordingly troublesome.